


The Pack

by PrislyDawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Wolfy x Geno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timber, a werewolf hybrid, has moved to a different part of the city because of strange happenings in her old one. Now she has to deal with the effects of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfy4rt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wolfy4rt).



> First time doing this. I'm not that experienced so don't judge. If there's something you don't like tell me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

An alarm starts off with its lively tone "Uggghhhh" groans a half awake girl? On her bed she never wants to get out off, as she holds the top of her head with her hands on it tight. 

"Uggggghhhhh" she finally gave up sitting up straight and looks at the messy room she was in while wolf like ears perked up the moment she took her hands of her head "Why can't I not stop hearing the alarm its works with others" she groans even more under her blanket

"More importantly why did I have an alarm again?" said groggyly as she stretches a bit still laying on her bed covering her face. As the alarm continued she decides to get the blanket off revealing her features. She was a fifteen years old, having black hair on the left and right side of her head and white hair on the middle, her hair spiky, thick, and very short like most boys hair. She was 5"6 tall, she has a muscular body, with claws on her feet and hands, wolf fangs, wolf ears on the top of her head the part where normal human ears were was covered with her hair and wearing pajamas 

"Mom usually doesn't set an alarm, well only when..... WAIT WHAT DAY IS TODAY!?" She looks at her calender frantically and looks back at the alarm clock with a _alarmed_ face. 

"IT'S SCHOOL I'M GONNA BE LATE! " said as she dashes to her bathroom, does a quick wash and wears her t-shirt, hooded vest, pants and quickly ties her shoelaces on her sneakers. 

"Okay got that done and now my bag" she grabs her bag inside it normal school stuff. She dashes down to the kitchen looking at the kitchen clock as her face glooms "I should really fix my clock..... hmm" she checks her phone to make sure of it "5:30 am K then that settles it" she signs glad

"Anyway! I should prepare myself" she eats a couple of toasted bread she prepared before and after her bath and preparation, and then watched tv. As time flew by she checks the clock again and out her window showing a bright sky though she didn't trust it but it was July. The reason why she didn't trust it because she lives in a strange part of town, her living in there for the summer she can confirm even though she hardly went out, but she notices even if it's summer it can be cold causing the sky to be darker than it is supposed to be in other places well at least in dawn and dusk sometimes, it can't determining the weather for the day. It can start extremely cold even in the afternoon might snow for a little while but it disappears after a while. She was surprised this town wasn't really known before she moved. It should be more known by now. 

She shakes her head "TV WHY! " she rushes out while grabbing her bag of course. Passing through her whole neighborhood like it was no problem until she reaches her school breathing heavily. 

"Finally... _pant pant_ I'm here.... " breathes slowly again "don't worry it's a new school its like the old one... that blew up for some reason. ANYWAY!.... I left my bag... DAMN IT!!! " until suddenly her bag got thrown at her having a note saying: _**"I LOVE changing the time!"**_

"....WHAT THE!???" until a light blond hair girl passed by. 

"Are those? Bunn-" until she was tackled hugged by a girl by her age as well. She had short black hair with a few red streaks on them, wearing a 2 layer black blouse, a purple skirt, a choker, and with a black glove on her left hand. She was a few inches shorter than Timber. 

"TIMBER YOUR HERE TOO!" the other girl smiled brightly still hugging her

"Leanne your here!" Timber pets Leanne, she was purring because of it until Timber stops. She lets go of the hug after. 

"Heheheheh yeah! After our old school exploded I had to choose another school that might be yours!!! I GUESSED RIGHT!!!!!" Leanne's face was super excited and cheerful, smiling as bright as she can. Timber smiled smiled back warmly

"Yeah me too. I thought I'll have no friends this time I guessed wrong" Timber smiled happily so did Leanne. 

"Well if I did guess wrong then I just wasted my time" 

"BUY A PHONE THEN"

"I GOT NO MONEY"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DISAPPEARED THEN!"

"SORRY!!!" They both laughed hard while everyone in the area stared at them weirdly then just ignored it after "Just like old times!"

"ANYWAY wanna start actually going to school" she pointed out they were at the right next to the entrance

"Sure let's go" she nods after going into the school then sees the friendly face she saw earlier with two boys in front of the person "Huh?"after a moment saying that, the girl pulls out something shiny from her pocket, placed it back, passed the two boy with t-shirts sliced off. Timber shivers while her friend didn't see it

"Woah what did she do" watching the two boys run away

Leanne was confused "Do what and who?"

Timber sighs at her "You missed it didn't you"

"I guess so" Leanne giggles and shrugs it off while Timber did the same. 

"Anyway lets go to class!" they both run in and managed to find their class rooms. 

Leanne smiled brighter "HEY! WE GET THE SAME ROOM" she attempts tackle hugging Timber again. 

Timber wonders checking the room she's assign to again "Yeah that's sorta coinciden-" she falls on the floor with Leanne snuggling on her face with brute force she manages to her off "never mind" she rubs her head

"Anyway! Let's go" they both went in with the room still few in. 

"Hmmmm there's the window seat" Timber pointing the seat at the middle row and to the right side

"Great! It's still empty. Let's go! " Leanne dragging Timber to the seat

"Why did you think I chose it.... Alright alright" they both went there settling their bags until someone went in "Hey its the girl" Timber watches her taking the seat behind them. 

Leanne whispered "Hey about the person behind you... "

Whispered back "Yeah what about her" 

"She had bunny ears, maybe she hair styled it to look like that. For example like my cat ears" Leanne rumples her hair showing the cat ears to be only a hair style "Though it does defies the laws of hair physics quite a bit. Super realistic too actually its maybe just part of a headband..... that still doesn't make sense"

"Nobody is paying attention to it though unlike mine" Timber looks at the multiple students staring at her wolf ears. 

The stranger in the back replied "Yeah its just a headband" she said cheerfully "It's realistic right _fu fu fu...._ "

"You heard us then" Timber looks at her seeing the girlish outfit, a pink long sleeved turtle neck, a light blue long skirt, and dark green eyes

"Hey cheers to the animal ears club!" Leanne's cat ear hair style had somehow returned in a flash. 

The stranger remarked "What a cute club name!" Timber rolls her eyes "Well I think they will be more though" the girl giggles

Leanne smiles as wide as she can "MORE!!!-" her friend quickly shushed her 

"What's your name then?" Timber being careful of her seeing what happened in the morning 

"Yeah! Fellow animal ear friend. Also I'm Leanne and this is my friend name is T-" Timber quickly covers her mouth while the other girl giggles at the sight

"I'm Lulu Lavernia G-..... " she stops and looks around for a second ".......and its rude to do that tomboy"

Timber shrugs "I get that a lot-" 

"Well that does start with T so I'm right" Lulu giggles while Leanne is laughing 

"HAHAHAHAHA GET IT! Cause you stopped my mouth the moment I said T. So Lulu said tomboy like its your name HaHaHaHa" Leanne holds her laughter to stop. Timber laughs a little

"Haha good one" Timber who got used to it laughs along

"Heheheh yeah thanks but really what's your name its unfair not telling" Lulu smiles gently

"I'm Timber-" before she can say anything a teacher came in giggling. 

"Hello class I'm your first teacher of the day I'm Miss P.... " Timber didn't listen anymore and the second thing she knew it was lunch and she's asleep only to be woken up by Leanne saying

" ** _THERE'S FREE BACON IN THE CAFETERIA!!!_** "and Timber jolts awake

" ** _REALLY LETS GO!_** " she dashes out to the cafeteria with Leanne trying to catch up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was long and what ya think


	2. -not good with names-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some best friend stuff coughfluffmaybecough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like it! Also sorry if the conversation is confusing

Timber ran through the hallways dragging Leanne who lost the will to run but it seems both of them is used to it. Until they finally found the cafeteria

"Okay now! Where's the bacon? " Leanne laughing out loud while Timber gets it "You were just trying to wake me up right... " 

"Pfffffffffft" Leanne slowly nods. Timber defenestrates or simply throws her out of the window, she screams out "NO REGRETS!!!!" It was silent at first then she hears hear a thud of from the bushes

"She's okay!" Timber murmurs "like always....I wonder how she does that..." she bought something that she can actually spend and eats on a table where no one is sitting on. Until Leanne came back, unharmed and sits with her. 

Lulu comes with her lunch in and sits with them "Hello mind if I sit here~" she giggles

"Nah it's fine" Timber continues eating and Leanne buys food quickly and runs back to the table

"YUP More the merrier! " then she eats her lunch that she bought "Also should have made lunch.... " she grumbles under her breath

"I'm glad _fu fu fu_ " she eats her lunch then looks around finding someone whispering out "where is he..."

"Where's who?" Timber hears her intrigued 

"What now? " Leanne confused not being able to hear it

"Ah it's nothing really. But the real question is how sharp can you actually hear " she stares into Timber's ears, giggling

"Ahhhh.. well it's.... a talent.... Yeah....... " Timber tries to not look awkward while Leanne is confused in the background. 

"Sure darling.... " they continued until they're finally finished

"Okay! We still have time. Any suggestions on what to do!!. Maybe travel around the school" the others nod. So they went around the building seeing any other public school will have. Until they see a crowd filled with people screaming to fight. 

Leanne sight was covered by the crowd "Woah what? A fight!!!" she tried to jump to see who was fighting and was able to see something poking out "Are those bunny ears?" but then she was pulled down by Lulu. 

"We should get out off here it's almost class... " the two looked at Lulu's watch 

"Yeah but I wanna see the figh-" Lulu grabbed Leanne's and Timber's arms and dragged them away. The two just let her dragged them back to their class

《--------------------------------------------------》

While the teacher was calling everyone one by one. The two began to communicate through writing on their papers. 

" _What was that about?_ " Leanne wrote on her paper

"Must be a past honor student" Timber wrote back " _Their always about getting early and following rules_ "

" _She does have a strong grip slightly kinda like yours!_ " Timber looks at her in disbelief but she continued " _...when your lazy af_ " she nods with that

Timber sighs " _Yeah... well guess I'm not the only dragging freak then..._ "

" _Dragging freak!? No my best friend of this world, your a scout helping us lazy people to walk_ " Leanne smiles while Timber silently laughs

" _I'm doing good things in my life_ "

" _Yeah you are!_ " they continued listening to the lesson 

The teacher announces at the two "Is there something **important** on that paper you want to share...." the teacher looks at their list "Miss Emanekaf?"

She was embarrassed of her last name blushing slightly "Just call me Leanne Teach!" She quickly corrected

Timber wrote on the paper " _I forgot how funny your last name was_ "

After the teacher ignored it after their lecture continued and a couple minutes later and more boring introductions. 

The last teacher of the day finally said "Class dismissed! " the teacher announced

"FINALLY! " Leanne screamed everyone looked at her especially the teacher. "Oops.... " Timber burst out laughing

Instead of getting angry, the teacher smiled and left the classroom then the students just ignored it after a while. Timber was still laughing not as much as before

"Hahahah this always happen!" Timber stopped laughing Leanne punched the side of her arm "Ouch!" She said sarcastically 

Leanne looks away and scoffs "Hmpf!" 

Quickly her friend reassured her "But luckily you weren't called. Chill teacher maybe they know our boredom after all!"

Leanne looks back at her "True... anyway let's go home!" Excited to go back to a bed "Also I'm sleeping in your place cause yeah"

"You do that every time so it's okay..... where's Lulu? " they looked behind themselves, but nobody was there

She shrugs at her "She disappeared... maybe she's quick?" 

"Yeah... we should go to" checking if they didn't leave anything

"Sure! I'm cooking not after that time ugh" Leanne shivers 

"Hey that was one time. Salt and sugar looks the same" Timber pouts jokingly

"And pepper..." Leanne taps her foot

"Okay okay might have mixed it with other things... anyway you cook better than me" 

"Yeah I do! Let's go home" they leave their classroom and passed through the same hallway where the fight was until they noticed a red stain on the floor 

"... smells slightly like blood here" Timber sniffs the area "it's hard to tell with the cleaning chemicals but... "

"That must have been a lot of blood if the smelled stayed. Wait isn't this where the fight was... " Leanne looks around seeing the familiarity of the place

"Yeah... well that isn't our concern" they continued to walk. 

"Darn I wished I saw it"

"Hmm I dunno really"

"Unless we're next" giggled Leanne. 

《--------------------------------------------------》

Moments later they arrived home. Timber watched tv while Leanne cooked spaghetti in five minutes. 

Leanne screams in the kitchen "DONE!"

Timber jumped from the couch "YES!"

They both sat in the dining preparing their plates and utensils and then eat

Timber's mouth full though said "Hey how can you cook so good so quickly? "

Leanne gulps tfhe spaghetti in her mouth "It's a gift... also don't talk when your mouth is full" continues eating on a large amount

Gulps down the food in her mouth "You eat your own cooking a lot though like largely, unlike in restaurants you eat smaller" continues eating

Leanne has her mouth full and doesn't want to reply. Until they both finish their meals and cleans the dishes. 

"So your sleeping here again... where you want to sleep? Unlike my old house we don't have an extra room" Leanne pulls out a cat patterned pajama from her bag

"Hmmmm either your bed, the floor, your parents' room or the couch but you already know the answer" 

"Not my parents' room remember the last time" Timber scolded

"Oh yeah but their bed is comfy though" Leanne pouts "I didn't bring my super comfy sleeping bag too. That's the only sleeping bag I'll like to sleep on and the cou-" Timber covers Leanne's mouth

"I get it you want to sleep in my bed. You could have said it in the first place" Timber smiles gently. Leanne giggles while shaking her head

"Hehe I was gonna go to the couch to watch tv all night but if you insist... " Leanne ran upstairs and Timber face palms herself

"Luckily we can fit. Thank you mysterious Christmas bed giver for the giant bed I always wanted" Timber sighs and goes upstairs

"Hey Timbers!" Leanne waves while jumping on the bed hugging a pillow in her arms

"Yo! Pillow fight time then" Leanne throws a pillow in Timber's face now angered while she picks up a pillow herself

"NO FIGHT ONLY WAR!!!!!!! " Timber tackles Leanne with a pillow straight first to her friend Leanne fights back with twirling around with two pillows on her hands. The two laugh out loud in their harsh pillow battlefield. Then Leanne getting dizzy and stops perfect opportunity for Timber uses it to smack her hard making the pillow burst but Leanne landing on the bed fine. They continued to continuously hit each other with the their pillows until Leanne finally gave up on. 

Timber out of breath declared "I win again!" both of them huffing out of breath. Timber lays on the bed right next to Leanne. 

"Yeah you did let's change shall we"

"Yeah..." they both readied themselves for bed

"Okay bed time is greatest time!" Leanne giggles

"Yeah! But question why do you wear a collar when you sleep again I forgot" Timber crashed on the bed pointing the calender Leanne looks at what she's pointing

"There.... " Timber falls asleep almost immediately after a few minutes

"Well she fell asleep also full moon huh" Leanne shrugs and lays right next to Timber "night Timbers!" she falls asleep hugging Timber. She mumbles in her sleep "Hi there Te-...... nah"

Timber managed to wake up partially "Night too Le-" she fell asleep again as the moon nearly shows itself whole in the room you hear " Ḩ̧̬͚͎̺̘̺͚̤̦̯͖̙̤͔̮́́è̵̢̧͕̻̙̦̦̜͙̺̫̙͎̠͚̙̮͝h̲̜̲͎̤̯̬͓͈̺̲͈͓̰̻́͘͢͟e̶̩͖̲͍͙̟͍͇̞͈̼̻̤̜͞ḩ̺̘̱̮͕̱̲̩͙͢e̸̷̤̩͖͓͇̬̘̩̗̞̤̩͖̲̝͘͘͡h̶͙̪̦͎͕̯̹̳̦̞̻̖̹̞̭̼́͡ͅȩ҉̷̮̳̬̯͔̹̙̠̮̫̠̭̯h̢̥̱̩̮͕̥͙̮̖͙̭͍̫̭̕͢e͡҉͇̖͚͙͇̻͍̙͟ͅ " it stops as the bright moon comes and the two sleeps peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s that pillow fight was actually longer but I'm super lazy af. Also tell me if anything is wrong I need people's opinion if you want


	3. New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally updated. Also introducing a new character enjoy! Though it's long sorta boring sorry..... but I promise I'll make this better!

The alarm gives out its lively tone again. The two girls are still fast asleep until the tone got louder and louder and louder. Timber wakes up "ugggghhhhh morning again" she rubs her eyes, still tired even after proper sleep. She stretches for to get a little bit energized. After stretching she looks at her sleeping friend not affected by the alarm. She turns off the alarm and went back looking at Leanne "Hey Leanne wake up!"she shakes her friend

Leanne woke up half asleep still "Nooooooo, more sleep please..... " 

Timber shakes harder "Wake up! We have school" 

Leanne still is half asleep "nooooooo..... there's still time anyway....... well a lot of time so noooooo" she went back to sleep until... 

Timber pushed her off the bed "Dude there's time to watch tv"

Leanne wakes up the moment she hits the ground "Well why didn't you say so! " she jolts up energized "It's Tuesday there's probably Ranma 1/2 on"

Timber gets off the bed still tired "Yup that's why I wake up early! " She tries to make a proud posture but she's still too tired to do it "anyway come on" 

The two prepared themselves for school. Timber wears her usual clothes pants, a t-shirt covered by her hooded vest, and sneakers she decided to not was bracers again while she puts on her axe necklace. Leanne on the other hand wore a black sleeved tank top, white skorts, a black glove on her left hand which she never took off even in sleeping, a choker, a chain bracelet, and sneakers. 

Timber stretches some more making her less stiff. They both went down; Timber to the living room and Leanne to the kitchen. Timber crashes down to the couch and turns the tv on while Leanne came with two plates of pancakes with two glasses of orange juice. 

Timber was completely surprised " **HOW!?** " Leanne giggles and changes the channel to Animax then Ranma 1/2 starts. 

"Ya know this isn't the first time" Leanne giggles and she starts eating her pancakes

"But that's like _REALLY QUICK!_ " she paps Leanne " **TELL ME!!** "

"Nope! but you better eat though I didn't made those for nothing " she watches the show 

"Okay fine..... " Timber starts eating and watches the show too. 

_Time passes after they watched a couple of other things and the two readies themselves at the door holding their bags_

"LET'S GO!" Leanne ran to the school's direction

Timber said jokingly "HEY NO FAIR!" she laughs and runs after Leanne quickly catching up to her "Or is it" she laughs

Leanne laughs with her "I can never catch up to you anyway!"

They both laugh still running "Yup no one will beat me! " she spins and jump forward

Leanne tries to run faster "HEY! This isn't ballet. "

"I flunked ballet!" Timber slows down for Leanne to catch up, catching her breath

"Phew finally you slowed down " she catches her breath again "Hey we're almost there! " she points the school ahead

"Slow poke! " she runs to the front gate. Leanne gave up and walked there

"Wait up dude my legs are the slow one's.... " She finally made it to the gate tired of running

"Well you have to be more energized then" she pats Leanne softly

"Your part wolf though!" she quickly covered her mouth "Did anyone hear that? " she asked quietly and looks around

"I don't see anyone so no" punches the back of her head "Idiot yours is a hairstyle and you can hide it. Somehow though animal ears is a hairstyle popular nowadays also accessory"

They both walked in the school building looking around if anyone heard that while Leanne whispered "I know, I know anyway we should go find Lulu" she gave up in looking around. 

"Why? We just met her yesterday besides she didn't owe you or anything" she whispered back as she walked. 

"Well actually this time when you threw me our someone caught me..... but they threw me on the bush.... BUT they sorta saved my life" she gave up whispering and just talked normally, going in their classroom. 

"What does Lulu play into this then" she managed to go through a route to her seat with less people. They glanced at her but she can't really see them clearly she doesn't know why. 

"Well the person who caught me kinda looked like her just taller with shorter well guy like hair, they disappeared after they threw me" she prepares her... pillow. Timber stares at it wanting it whenever she passed out. 

"Why didn't you asked her yesterday?" she then noticed its her own pillow. 

"I forgot okay!" she hugs the pillow knowing Timber's intentions. Timber is annoyed because of that and the teacher comes in, Lulu no where in sight. 

"Anyway Teach is here so yeah" she still wanted the pillow but ignored it in the end

The teacher announced "K class two students here will no longer be your classmate" nobody cared except Leanne 

"Wait does that mean-" Leanne was interrupted by the teacher. 

Teacher continued "Lulu Lavernia and Caldwell...... strange both their last names are scratched out" 

Leanne whispered "See SEE dunno who is Caldwell but LULU IS OUT" Timber is surprised her 'whisper' is even loud still she ignores it and looks at the seat where Lulu used to be.

"Wonder what happened to her... " she then listens to the lesson or at least tried to anyway. 

Time passes to the point it's lunch time again. Leanne brought lunch for herself and her best friend. Timber is confused how on earth did she prepared their lunch but no matter how much she asked Leanne would just giggle. She just gave up and ate seeing a familiar face. 

"Hmmmmmmmmmm...... " she kept looking at the person, Leanne tries to snap her out of it. 

She snaps her fingers continuously "Hey Timbers.... watch ya looking at..... hello? Steak to Timber..... " she decided to look at where Timber is looking at "Hey its.... uhhhhhhh...... any second maybe it'll come to me....... " she ended up wondering as well. Until somebody knocks at Timber's head

"Tomboy you have a crush or something" the stranger giggled 

"Wait...... NO" she turns around seeing Lulu

Leanne looks at Lulu "Lulu! I thought you were dead!...... not really but STILL!" their friend giggles "Man I was so worried to have lost a member of the club already"

Someone went behind Lulu. It was the person they were staring at a while ago. Timber looked at all the features the boy had. In closer inspection now it was a boy some same features as Lulu hair color and bunny ears also some other things weirdly enough. He kept a straight face not showing any emotion neither also in his light blue eyes. He wore a white winter cap, green hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. 

Leanne stares at him for a while until standing up exclaiming "Your the one who catched me!" He didn't react "......uhhh hello?" he just ignored her 

Lulu giggles "So your the one that got caught by him _afu fu fu fu fu..._ " Timber looks at him, still no reaction he's just looking at them talk. 

"Can he talk? Also he kinda looks like you Lu" Timber wondered

He said looking at her "Yes I can" he said cold

"For introductions his name is Caldwell, my twin brother" Lulu explained

Leanne happily said "Woah! That's why he looks like you! In a twin like way I guess.... dunno how that works"

"Lav who are these people"

"Well they were my classmates until _you_ let us transfer" Lulu looks at Caldwell angry then calms down

"Oh yeah! You were the one of the people who were called! But why are you called Lav?"

Timber sighs "Her name was Lulu Lavernia remember also what did you do?"

Lulu explained and sighs "Remember that fight yesterday"

"Yeah?"

"He was the one fighting another guy until he went to far. Then as his guardian I joined him on a separate classroom, the principal told us we were suppose to be in the _'Special Room'_ it's lonely in there though" she sighs "that's why I'm not anymore your classmate"

"All I did was dodge and he asked if I can make him bleed so I punched him in the stomach not that strong really"

"You made him puke blood.... geez. That explains the blood stain then"

"Cool!"

Lulu looks at her watch "Anyway its class time bye" she walks away with Caldwell

"Oooh yeah! Timber do the honors and dragged me back to our classroom"

"A little exercise can do" she grabs Leanne and runs back to the classroom. 

Time went by and they were dismissed.


	4. Sleepy bfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bfs are super tired for reasons and someone came to help them go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO TWO UPDATES IN A WEEK AWESOME RIGHT! well it's pretty much like an extension but still anyway ENJOY

_After class...._

Leanne looks around "K less students.... teacher is gone so..... " she flips around the room for exercise "K! Better!"

Timber yawns watching her "Good job" raises a thumb

"You need more sleep" Leanne said face palming herself but then yawning really loud

"You too" she said back "You had to watch a marathon in the middle of the night and even thought I won't catch you. How we didn't sleep through the lesson is a mystery"

"HEY AND NO SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" she wiggles her arms in that air. 

"You just said last night bed time is great tim-" she got cut off by Leanne and her own yawn 

"Come on! Every full moon you need to sleep more!" she said grumpy

"Why am I gonna faint.... nah" she yawns for a bit then lays on the ground fuzzy "I'm fffiiiiinnnnnnnneeeeeeee........ "

"I CAN'T CARRY YOU THOUGH AND YOUR ALREADY TIRED" she screams not noticing someone coming in

She rubs her head "Don't worry..... huh?" It was Lulu entering, she looks at Timber on the ground "Heya Lu... "

"Hmmmm... what happened to you?" Caldwell walked in after her but just stares at the sky through the window

"SHE'S GONNA PASS OUT! " Leanne screamed "I'M NOT CARRYING HER!!!" in reality Leanne tired too is the reason of her screaming attitude

"You both need sleep" Caldwell said while sighing

"True but I think we need to help them, we can't leave them here screaming at each other" Lulu exclaimed

"Why?" Timber asked drowsy on the floor about to pass out

"It's business sweet heart don't worry. Anyway hey Cal can you carry her home, it'll just be awhile"

He nodded and went to Timber 

"What... I'm not letting a guy I met carry m-" before she can continue Leanne screamed

"THANKS!" 

"Hey!" He already carried her on his back "Like I said don't carry me...." he ignored it same as Timber who was too tired to complain any further

"Be quick Cal okay" Lulu said softly. He nods and Leanne goes out with Caldwell carrying Timber dozing off 

Leanne leads him, she walked quickly but he just walked in a normal pace to make sure Timber doesn't wake up complaining

_Time skip_

Timber wakes up still tired "Ugh..... what, how, when, where..... what...." she was too sleep deprived to think properly but she notices that she's being carried "Hey what are you doing..... "

No response

"Hello?" he didn't answer, she's getting annoyed "Hey... _hey_... _**hey**_... _ **HEY**_ " still not answering she used her free hand and pinches his bunny ear for two things: Him answering and seeing if he reacts which is a no. Leanne is too far and she's too tired to scream. So she tried choking him, then he stopped walking. 

"What is it..." he sighs 

"What are you doing.... "

"Carrying you to your home"

"Are you okay with that?"

He stays quiet then continues walking

"Okay? Can I ask you on the way" he stays quiet but she wants to ask, it was weird why she wants to she didn't know herself, she just wanted to for no reason. 

"So your Caldwell right. Can I call you Cald or Cal or Well" he didn't answer. She thought of another question. "Do you have other siblings except Lulu" he shakes his head still walking at a normal pace "Do you have your whole family with you?" he stops saying

"No" Timber too sleepy to realized asked another question

"Do you have your parents" looking how far they have to go

"Had.... " he continued walking

Timber realizing she said sadly "Sorry for asking... " she looks at him sorrowfully. She didn't know why she wanted to ask the question maybe she wanted to know if there's a family wearing animal ears out of fun or something else she didn't know why but decides to ask him another question

"How about this question are your bunny ears real cause its weird you actually put the effort on doing that" he stops again "Sorry I-"

"Quiet... " he said sternly, she shuts up too. He looks around while Timber looks for Leanne who disappeared. He suddenly ran to a different direction

"WOAH! " he kept running, Timber held on him tightly afraid to fall, until he stops and looks around again until a someone appeared. 

They screamed " **TIMBERS WHERE ARE YOU!** "

"It's Leanne.... " she was about to pass out again

He sighed and everything turned dark for Timber. The last thing she saw was someone else too blurry to see in the distance

Time passed for Timber, she woke up on her bed seeing her best friend right next to her sleeping feeling something on her cheek, she rubs it using her hand, it was powder weird. Outside her window it was already night time so she continued sleeping.


	5. Ȇ̶̛̳̬̳̱̱͈͐͑̅̀̏ͨ̑̇̀̀͘Ŗ̵̢̰͖̯̏̎́̏͑ͧ̀̿̒͞͞͏̡̨͠͠͡Ṙ̡̙̥͇̘͐̌̉ͦͥ͂ͮͨ́͆̎͘͡҉̴̵̡͘͢0̶̴̵̡̛̎̍̒͗̏̇̉ͯ͐͑͑̊͋ͦͦ̅͗́́̕͘͟͢͝͡ͅ͏͠Ȑ̵̢͎̲̱̼̲̿̓̌̐̽ͮ̒̃̌͗̀́̀¿̷̘̥͓̭̙̼̔̀ͬ̒ͤ̽ͧͥ͊́̕͘͢͡͡¡̵̷̨̖̯̪̝̻͖͔́͐͑͌͆̀͘͠͝͝͝͏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jų͏̨s̴̸t̵̛́͢ ̨͢a̕ ̨̢͢l̢̡it̷͡t̴͏l̸̴͡͠ȩ͢͟͠ ́͟͡͡so̷̢͢m̸̸̀͡e̵t͏̛h͏͡i̵͠ņ́g͢

"W̙҉ẖ̔e̤̾̀ǹ̘ ͉ͧ̆w̶̓a̛̰͕̔͘s̘̏ ̢̩ṭ͎͌h̢͛̈́a̬̓t͐̇ͅ ̶̛a̫g͂̅à̠͞ͅi̝ͣ̚ṅ̲͞͏.̣̻ͭ.̵͉̐͆.̡͔̓.̨̱̏͜.̴͕͘ ̖̈ͭo̶̳͟h́ ̡̼͔̽y̭ͧe̢͠ah̯͙ ̹á̡̜̂ ̸̨̊̋f̴̝̑e̱w̩̦ͦ͜ ̨͍̽yͭ͂e̢͙͠a̢̩̻ͣ̃r̶̖͈ͩ́š̈́҉ ̴̐a̶̦ͭ̈͡g̼҉ǫ̦͇̂́.̷.͙̱͊.̂.̵̃͢ ḫ̴̲̱̺̫̼̰̦̿͐̃͡ē̦̗̫͈̕1h̢̰͔̜̲̟͓͈̅͐̄͑ͥͣ͒́e̤͔͇͓̩͎̟̽ͧ̒ͪͩ͆͐̀͏̶͘̕͟ḙ̴̴̢̡̡̗̪͕̝̗͕͜h̩̝͆̆͋ͩẖ̷̵̡̡̛̯͔̇͋ͨ̉͛̀͢͟e̶̸ͣͧ́͘͡h͓̳̋̌͡҉̶̸̀͡ȩ̵̵̛̛̮̯̦̦̞̿̇̃̍ͥ̈́ͧ͜͢͠ḩ̷̘̯̤̘͌͗ͯ́̄̀̀͜e͈̼̥̞̳̤̅̊͊̈́ͣͪ͋ͅb̞̘͓̬̬̲́̊͂̒̔̄̋́͝͠ę̛͈̤̠̗̘̻͕͇̋́h̨̖͊ͥ͋ͦ̽ͭ͟͟͢͡͡͡ȇ̶̪̠ͩͬͭ̓̌̊ͦ̀͘͠h̙̩͕̝͆̈͘ͅe̫̜͖̠͕̜̦ͤ͡ḩ͒ͯͨͣ̀҉̴̶͝ȩ̛̞͆ͥͤ̆ͤ̃̈́͘̕͟͢͡͞ ̻́͡sͬ̀u̢̅r̵̫̯p̧̪̗̂͝ṟ̷̰ͫi̸̯̐̉͘s̹͔͝e͗̕d̂ ̶̾y̛̗̪ͬ͢ou ̖d͈i̹̗͒̏d͟ń̗̟̑'͍̆̈͡͏t͈̙ͯ͢͜ ̸̶̒̈́f̰̫ͩ̅ō̶͡r̶͕̩͆͟ḡ̴̑ë́̓͝t̵ͧͫ́ ̹̆̂͞t͞hą̛̟ͧ̇t͂ͮ́" the voice taunts

"It's one of those times I know she's not joking "

Yeah I remember clearly it was when I accepted her to live with me because she said she lost her home. It was memorable

_Flashback_

"This will make us closer" I said joyfully

_That time she was more serious than now_

they said "Don't get attached "

"Why? "

"I might be taken away"

"Where? "

"To a place you'll never find me, you might never even see me again"

Tears started to fall from my eyes "Noooooo.... "

"Woah don't cry" she rubs my face with a handkerchief

"Your the only friend that didn't hurt me in the end all of them did"

".... why would they do that"

"I'm a monster they said"

".....you don't remember?" she said surprised and questionable

"What? "

"Nothing anyway I'm not gonna hurt you" she then hugs me "Your the nicest person I've met since I been with here "

"Really! "I think my eyes sparkled there. 

"Yeah.... we can be best friends now if you want if that makes you happy"

"YAY BFFS! " 

"I just said best friends...... "

"NOPE BFFS!" We both laughed at the new promoted friendship

_End_

How old was I again.... 

"Six ̕y̛͘e̶͢a̶̡ŕ̷͏s o̶͏̶l̷͠҉҉҉d̕͠ "

It was that long huh....


	6. LEANNE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to write that Timber's house is just a 40 minute walk to her school. Also ENJOY (manitsbeenlongsincethelastpost)

Timber wakes up again and quickly looks at the time. 

"WELP!" her scream woke up her best friend "LET'S FORGET ABOUT SCHOOL THEN!....ugh" she rubs her eyes "I over slept...." then she rubs her head "shouldn't screamed too much... "

Leanne mumbles in her sleep "yay........ " Timber rubs her eyes more then gets off the bed, immediately Leanne rolled all over the left over space 

Timber sighs "Well this isn't the first time anyway luckily mom isn't here to scold me "

"True true.... " Leanne grumbles on the bed hugging most of the pillows while Timber kept her own pillow and a stuffed shark away from Leanne "Ey your keeping Saleki away from me awww..." she sticks her tounge out

Timber groans "I want sleep but if I continue I'll get a headache darn... " she grumbles and hugs her pillow

Her friend giggled still on the bed half awake "Sucks to be you mate... lol" Timber death glares her and flips her off the bed "WOAH HELL!" she went fully awake and landed her back on the floor with a loud thump "ow ow ow ow.... mah arms and back" her friend sighs and picks her up to the bed again

Timber sighs again "Sorry" she rubs her forehead "....maybe I'm just a bit grumpy again huh don't want you to suffer serious injuries like before" she spaces off as Leanne stares at her angrily but then stops as Timber suddenly gives a concern look at her

Leanne smiles hugging her "Nah dun wowwy friendo, I'w bwe awrighty bwesides mah arm hwealed qwuickly" Timber giggles as how she talks like that she hugs her back and smiles too "Yay ya moor hugs fwo meh" suddenly Leanne stopped smiling 

Timber looked at her "? What's wrong Lee? " Leanne slowly grins 

"CARRY ME SLAVE! " she quickly jumps at Timber's back and attaches herself to be carried. Timber snorts as she carries Leanne around the room trying to get her off then successfully drops her off the bed without injuring her "awww... "

"Come on doofus we need to take a shower and change if we want to do at least something not in our clothes from yesterday" Timber flicks her finger at Leanne's forehead "agree? It's funny though on how we didn't see each other for the whole summer then now we act like that never happened"

Leanne nods and quickly runs to the bathroom. Timber glares at the fact she got first but lays down again on the bed waiting for her to be done as she looks at her closet seeing the usual clothes and others she didn't bother choosing, she then noticed Leanne has no clothes to wear also wondered why she keeps sleeping at her house but she's not complaining about the second one. And speak of the devil

Leanne screams from the bathroom "Uhhh hey Timber.... well ya see I didn't bring any spare clothes and so yeah.... " Timber grunts as she looks at the already the closet again luckily they have close to the same size of each other. 

"Well I have some clothes you could like.... but I'm horrible at choosing so here ya go" she left the clothes in front of the bathroom door and decides to look away. 

"Thanks... good choice taking clothes that hides our faces" Leanne giggles while putting them on "You usually choose have bad styles but these will do!"

"Right right..." Timber went to take a shower too and chose to wear something else but chooses to still wear her jacket since it already had money in it and she's too lazy to get money in the first place. This town is usually cold every day it was bearable to wear thin clothes and you could still sweat doing nothing but you can wear thick clothes and not sweat at all so people usually wear what they want too. "K so I was thinking this since you moved her we should check other places around" Timber nods as she looks at the time and opens the door.  
Timber thought to herself _"Since the weird bombings in my last neighborhood my mom decided to live in this place other side of this city and since its also near a school and a house... who did that bombings was never solved"_ she sighs as she went out burrowing her half of her face into her scarf. She wonders if the adults noticed them being kids then Leanne said out suddenly

"Also! Don't worry about the adults finding us, with that face its obvious what your thinking, they never found it out before anyway!" she gives Timber a reassuring smile and she smiles back as well though it can't be seen but Leanne knows she's smiling anyway and they set off outside wondering where to go. 

《--------------------------------------------------》

"You think we should tell G about them" Lulu said quietly in class with Caldwell next to her "I mean they're also sorta monsters" she looks at two sisters with ink like hair. Well currently there were only 4 students in the classroom "I thought we were in the delinquents class honestly but that is another room" 

Caldwell listened as he looks where did the teacher went. 

"Also did you check if Timber's wolf ears were real" Caldwell nods "Leanne's were no doubt hair but both of them cause see ours.... I wonder what's G been doing since we left" 

Caldwell though with a straight face said seriously angry "Stop mentioning G" Lulu sighed as th teacher went back

Lulu sighed "How long are you going to hate her"

He replied "Until she finds a way to bring back the dead" Lulu snorts as the teacher comes in continuing her lesson. 

《--------------------------------------------------》

The two best friends are currently in an ice cream shop in somewhere around 4:00 pm

Leanne said happily eating her caramel ice cream "Soooo..... enjoying the ice cream"

Timber eating rocky road replied "It's actually kinda better in than the other place" they both decided to walk around more. 

"How do you think of the places we were in" Leanne smiles at her

"Kinda similar like the old place just much bigger" Timber said finishing her ice cream and watches the scenery

"Huh really I don't notice that I think every place is the same-" she gets cut off by Timber continuing her sentence

"But different in design... yeah yeah you told me that before" Leanne snorts and the both of them continues chatting

After a few minutes they were in the park. Leanne finishes her ice cream cone looking around the park. Timber's ice cream already done a longer time ago

Timber snorts "Slow poke" 

"Hey you gotta savour it!" Leanne argued playfully

"Nah you've always been slow and short" she giggled saying that. 

"I'M 4 AND A HALF INCHES SHORTER THAN YOU" Timber quickly covers her mouth

"Quiet your gonna attract attention" Leanne nods while Timber sighed at that and took her hand of her mouth

"Sowwy.... " Leanne looks down "but you never noticed the attention though.... " 

Timber recalls the times she ignores the noise in the environment around her which is lot and she sighs "Yeah anywa-" Leanne shushed her "What is it now? " they both stopped both having the feeling they were watched

Leanne whispered "Do you feel that.... " she looks around "like someone is watching you" Timber looks around as well "Can't you focus listening I know you can hear far and clearly especially with you know who" Timber nods and the two of them kept quiet. Timber's ear twitched hearing something. 

"Foot steps of.... a person.... no wait.... " she kept quiet

"What?" she asked trying to see who it is

"It's now six and they're rushing" Leanne now looks serious as well as Timber "Wait now it's three.... where did the other three went.... I can't even hear them anymore" 

Leanne mumbled to herself "maybe we can tele-" Timber looks behind her seeing a long white haired child with grey eyes half of Timber's height wearing a sailor suit. "It's a kid.... " they both calmed down "phew.... kids must be playing hide or seek"

The 'child' says to them in a tone much suiting like a teenager "Hey wolf girl!" Timber froze hearing that

Leanne looks at the 'child' saying "No nooo..... that's not real ears that's a hairstyle like mine" she unties her cat ears "See... "

"Liar" says a man's voice behind them which they turned around "If those are fake how can they move a while ago" they see a teenager looking like they're age he had black hair and grey eyes as well. 

Timber whispered "Uhhh Lee we gotta run I have a bad feeling about this" Leanne nods "In the count of three... " they look at the two strangers with caution Timber says softly "1..... 2.... " and they both ran in different directions 

Leanne runs saying to with herself "I hope she can teleport this time" she says worried and dashes off somewhere else only to hear two people following her 

《--------------------------------------------------》

Timber running much faster than her hears the male stranger coming after her catching up "Fudge he's fast.... " but before she knew it, she got tackled by another person "LET ME GO! " she struggles to get off the stranger's hold but they were far too stronger "THE HELL!? HOW MUCH DO YOU EXERCISE" she still struggles but they're not even flinching "YOU MUST BE THAT OLD" she feels that the hold got stronger. 

The stranger said having a female voice "I'M NOT OLD! "Timber snorts for a moment but coughs out from the sudden stronger hold enough to nearly break her spine

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screams in pain but no answer " L̫E̳ͪ͞T G̶̳̝̫̦̹̗̅͊́̕͏̛̕O̷̵̞̯̮̻̮̾̌̆͘͘͢ Ǫ̴̨̦̠͙͎͓͍̯́͏̷̸̧̛́̕F̴̧̛͔̃͂́̓̇ͨ̀́̕͘͟͢͢͞͝͡ ̨͚̜̭̤͇̬̦̖̦͉̈́̐͂͑ͩ̌͆͛̈́̀ M̧͔̣̺̳̫̹ͨͧ͛ͫ̔ͣͧ̓ͪ͋̿̾̈͂͑͋̋ͮ̌̅̕͟҉̴̵̨E̺̖̭͍̘̤̲̮̭̘͎̱̙̹̮̝̱̓͐ͮ̔̔̎̾̒͋̄̃ͬͤ͑̀͘͢͝҉̕!̛̛̥̟̬̻̫͔̫̙̝̞̣̮̟̩ͨ́̂ͨ̄̊͗͗͑͗ͪ̀ͨͮͬ͑ͨ̀̚͠͡͝͠ " she screams as she also teleports only meters ahead of the strangers or so she thought, she pants at how much energy it took of her but she still ran only to discover she was near her school and she crashed into someone falling on her back "Ow ow ow" she rubs her back looking up to who she crashed to but she was a little bit dizzy

"Dear are you alright!" says a familiar voice who pulled her up into a standing position holding her shoulders.

"Ughhhhhh.... I guess so" she finally saw who it was, it was Lulu holding and Caldwell looking at her arms possibly the one she crashed into "Oh hey guys" she said looking behind her checking if she's still being followed. 

"Why are you running so fast you've could have hurt someone with that speed" Timber nods as she puts Lulu's arms off her shoulder. Timber then got a phone call from someone

"Who are you?" She hears panting and a bunch of running over on the phone

"It's me Lee" 

Timber quickly answered "Lee! Are you alright" she hears her friend panting on the phone "Where are you!?! Also who's phone is this"

Leanne answered to the best of her abilities "I'm fine sorta just still being chased I dunno where I am and I took it from a passerby"

Timber ignored the fact and said worryingly "Make sure you don't get distracted"

Leanne was about to answer until "Oomph Ow ow ow ow ow I tripped" Timber face palms 

Timber screams "WHAT DID I JUST SAY" Leanne giggles for a short time only

Her voice suddenly turned scared "Sorry Tim.... oh no" Leanne went quiet while Timber hears over the phone footsteps of another person "I'm really sorry now Tim" 

"Leanne don't you dare say" Timber says scared of what she guessed of what's gonna happen

Leanne laughs "They got caught up to me _heheheheheheh_ " Leanne's laughter was sad very sad "I guess its like I said before one day someone take me somewhere when your not here" Timber's eyes were wide very wide of what she heard. 

"Lee no no no no no No _Ņ̣̼̳̭̳̺̓̌҉̢͘͞͏̧̛͢O̷̪̟͍̥̰͎̠̱̳̭͢͡ ̴̶̠͍̘̜̫̞̮̩̘̻͋͑̃ͭ͋̀̏̑ͥ̋͢͝͝҉̡̕͡_ " she then heard another voice talking

They said "Sorry but after what we saw awhile ago I guess G needs you and we don't want to make her sad" 

Leanne said seriously "You don't know who your messing with" Timber on the phone anxiously listens

The stranger replied "Before you do anything" Timber then hears familiar footsteps of two people

The other stranger said "Time to go to sleep" Timber recognized those footsteps it was the same ones that were chasing her and tackled her 

Leanne replied "What are you...... Stop that... "she was coughing " _ **STOP IT!**_ " her voice was trying to breathe like she was being choked. 

_Silence_

The stranger sighed and said "K got this one now for the wolf.... hmmmm....who's this? Hello?" 

Timber was boiling in rage but then calmed down and said in a cold voice serious "Where are you right now...Where are you with my friend" 

The stranger replied "hmmmm oh this voice....hmm sounds familiar" at this rate Timber seems like a different person "Wait your the wolf girl and as for your friend, she's fine just unconscious" Timber's face had a cold expression

"Tell me where you are right now" Lulu was scared at Timber's sudden attitude while Caldwell still had a straight face the whole time. 

"Huh if you want your friend back then next time don't run-"

" **Ņ̣̼̳̭̳̺̓̌҉̢͘͞͏̧̛͢O̷̪̟͍̥̰͎̠̱̳̭͢͡ ̴̶̠͍̘̜̫̞̮̩̘̻͋͑̃ͭ͋̀̏̑ͥ̋͢͝͝҉̡̕͡** I want her now" Lulu was worried at Timber's voice

"Uhhh.... what's with your voice"

"Tell me _**wh̶̀͜ȩre҉ ͟ỳ̡̛ò̷͘u҉̛̛ ̡ar̷͠e**_ "

"Just don't run next time" the call got ended Lulu backed away scared of what might happen

" _ **L̷̶̵̢̢̧̢̛̛̠̟͎͈̹̣̀͜͟͝͝͞͝͠͞Ę̱̣͙̰̥̼̘͉̳͇̫̱͉͚̀́͟͞͏̷̵͘͡͝҉̵̧̡̕͟͜͞͠Ȩ̵̨̥̝̩͕̰̗̯̱͇̀͜͟͝ͅA͢҉̴̸̛͠A̸̴̸̡̩͈̳̤̜̤͓̥̙̥̼̼͜͜͠҉̵̡́͟͢҉̷̛͠A̮͙͚̖͖̪͇͈͎͍͚̯̠̬̙͉̞͚̮̜͠͏͟͜͜͝Ń̸̴̛̩͓̜͓͉̟͈͕̦́̕͘͜͠͞ͅ҉̵̧́́́͘Ǹ̷̷̢̡̢̡̕͠͠N̶̷̛̤̜̬̼͡ͅ҉̕͟Ǹ̶̵̴̴̵̯̠̘̱̜̩̯͙̥̳̤͕̻̝͈͉͖̙͢͏̧̨̀͢͢͠È̷̵̢̧͚̻̻̬̝͉͖̺̟͘͘͟͟͢͝͞͝ͅ҉̨̛̀͝Ę̷̸̢̧̤̱̞̜̖͖̕͘̕͢͟͟͞͝ͅÉ̵̸̢̢̡̥̟̀͟͢͡͠҉̛́͘͟҉̢̕͡E̸̸̶̸̢̧̛̠̺͚̬̥̠͔̻͚̩̦̤͕̣̟̳͔̳͠͡͞҉͞E̡̢̨̼̻̰̙͖͈̙͚͕͖͖̼͍̜̭̕ͅ͏̢̛́͞È̡̡̛̛̬͚̟͙̘̼͔͉̖͉͈͔̦̞̘̜̩̀͜͢͟͡͏̢̨!̛͉̰̺̬͚͔̮̦͕̳̱̩̜̰̦̣̕̕҉̸̵̸̸̶̛́́̕͜͢͡͝!̨̳͈̟̗̪̟̣̹̲͙̞!̳̩̗҉̵̨̨̀!̴̢̨̨̠̯͓̤͈̟̖̘̀͘͜͠!̴̶̷̧̢̧̧̕͢͟͢͝!̵̛̛̯̭͔̤̠̮̰̞̩̟͇̝͖͉̻ͅ҉̸̸̢̢̧̨̛͢͞͏̛̀̕͟͞͡ ̴͉̫̞͖͔̭͔͙̙̟͉̟̤̗̗̪͟**_ " skeleton bones appeared stabbing through the grounds around her as she screamed Lulu watched in shock watching Timber's rampage 

Lulu said to Caldwell behind her "What is happening!?"

He replied calmly "Just wait for a while"

Lulu replied frantic " _ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAIT??? -**_ " then Timber fainted and the bones disappeared "for a while.... I guess your right" 

Caldwell went to Timber and checked her vitals "She's alive" Lulu sighed happily

Then two other persons came in the scene, the same two in their class both frantic, the wearing a pink and purple striped sweater said "WHAT HAPPENED!?" the other one hid behind her

Caldwell replied "Just a rampage"

The one hiding said to the one she's with softly "Isn't that the one in our family gathering last time" Lulu bunny ears which are usually just on the sides of her head twitched up "Woah" shocked of that happening

Lulu said surprised "Wait! Your related" 

They hid more the one in front of them said "Sorta we're not sure"

Caldwell sighed and said "Can you maybe explain what just happened" Lulu nods at that and they too nod. 

They said nervously "I'm Apple Jam, Aj for short and this is my sister Regina, your Lulu and Caldwell right"

Lulu replied gently "Yes we are thanks for remembering"

Aj replied "No problem" Caldwell carried Timber on his back. 

He mumbled ".....warm" Lulu snickers and he punches her arm "No"

Lulu glares at him but calms down "Ow okay anyway" she looks back at sisters "Anyway let's go" she and Caldwell started walking "Follow us"

Regina whispered to her sister "Should we trust them?"

Aj replied "I don't want them to treat us like monsters or look at us like one the same as in class, so I don't want them to do that to our sorta relative" she and her sister were shaking uncontrollably, Regina nervously just hid more behind her and they both follow them. 

Regina mumbled under her breath " _Still not a reason we should trust them_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aj belongs to  
> http://honeymae.tumblr.com/post/144836973347/i-shipped-it-so-hard-that-this-came-to-my-mind-and

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this will update when I feel like it


End file.
